Future From Hell
by SilverWolf77
Summary: Two years after Apocalypse's defeat, the X-men are at a time of peace. But, like all good things, it doesn't last. Will the X-men be able to overcome their next challenge, or will the future turn to hell? Romy, LoRo, Kiotr, and more.
1. Suprise from the Danger Room

A/N: I know, I know, I have like a hundred stories that I need to write about, but other day I bought X-2 and my X-men muse came back full force. This is just a random idea, and I would really like to know if anyone wants to read more. If so, I'll put it closer on my to-write-list. I'll try to update as hard as I can, but with school starting, It might be kinda difficult. But I'll try.

Summary: Two years after Apocalypse's defeat, the X-men are at a time of peace. But, like all, good things, it doesn't last. Will the X-men be able to overcome their next challenge, or will the future turn to hell?

Rating: T

Characters: Everyone I can possibly think of from the X-men Universe, and OCs.

Pairings: If I say, I might give away too much..

* * *

The Danger Room was filled of people. The original X-men, the New Recruits, and many other poor, unfortunate souls they had picked up along the way. The metal floor of the Danger room was covered with multiple mats. The more dangerous equipment that was always in use when Logan was around was hidden away, and everyone in the room was simply fighting, with hand-to-hand combat.

On the mat in the far corner, two pairs of eyes connected.

Emerald green met ruby red-on-black.

Oh yeah, she was gunna whup him _good._

Rogue concentrated inside her mind, on her Logan psyche. She shoved all of the others back and pulled Logan forward as she focused on his powers. Claws, claws, she could_ do this.._

The figure across from her reached inside his trench coat, smirking.

3....

"You rea'y _chere_?"

2....

"Ah was _born_ ready, Cajun."

1.

Remy launched a playing card at her ( the three of hearts, she noted), but before it reached her, she pulled out six bone claws, and ripped the card into pieces.

She threw herself towards him, and knocked him on the ground. Rogue retracted the claws-ouch- and smirked down at him.

"Well, _chere,_ Remy did't know you enjoy de top dat much," he purred, practically leering at her.

"Well, _cher,_ Ah didn' know ya normally let yaself get knocked over bah gals." she retorted, glaring fiercely.

Effortlessly, Remy rolled them both over and smirked at her.

"Ya stupid Cajun," She hissed.

"Love ya too, _amoureux."_

Rogue was just about to inform that swamp rat where exactly _where_ he could put his 'love', when a loud **BOOM **was heard from across the Danger Room. Remy reluctantly crawled off of her and Rogue jumped up and smoothed down her uniform. Just a few months ago, the Professor and Dr. McCoy had sat down and agreed on the fact that new uniforms were needed.

They were (_again_) full body suits, all black leather. They resisted fire and extreme cold. The only thing that truly seemed to ruin them was Jamie's super secret chili recipe. Kurt had spilt just a drop, and his whole uniform had disintegrated on the spot.

Rogue followed Remy as he jogged over to the opposite side of the Danger Room. What _could_ have made a sound like that? Boom-Boom was one possibility, but the Danger Room was apparently immune to her bombs. And there was no one else who could have made that sound (aside from Remy).

Rogue gasped as she saw the site of the crime. All of the other X-men were surrounding a group of what looked like teenagers and preteens. All of them were spread out across the mats, unconscious, save for one.

A teenage girl was sitting up in the middle of the group, looking dazed. She had long, curly auburn hair that made incredibly unique by the streak of _white (!)_ hair running through it. Rogue couldn't believe it. There was no way that streak could be natural. She was the only person who she had even heard of having one. There was no way someone else could....that wasn't related to her. No, no, there was just no way.

The girl's eyes were shut tight as she rubbed them. But when she opened them, a hiss was heard from beside Rogue. She turned and looked at Remy, who looked shocked, truly shocked. Rogue glanced at the girl's eyes. They were green, a very pretty, _familiar_, emerald green color. But behind them wasn't white in her eyes, but _black,_ like Remy's.

Rogue's eyes widen, as the girl's eyes met her own. The girls smirked and said softly, "_Bonjour_."

The next thing anyone new, the girl was on the ground, unconscious, like the others.

* * *

What do you guys think? Opinions? How did I do one accents? I was kinda worried about that...


	2. This is going to harder than we thought

A/N: Wow everyone thank you for wanting me to continue! Thanks to Blitz182 and TristeAlma for your great reviews! And thank you tenchi13 for adding me to your alerts!

Summary: Two years after Apocalypse's defeat, the X-men are at a time of peace. But, like all, good things, it doesn't last. Will the X-men be able to overcome their next challenge, or will the future turn to hell?

Rating: T

Characters: Everyone I can possibly think of from the X-men Universe, and OCs.

Pairings: If I say, I might give away too much..

* * *

The Danger Room erupted in mass chaos. Jubilee shrieked in shock, while Bobby and Tabby started shouting. Rahne, in her wolf form started barking, and Kurt talked loudly in German. Scott took a step towards the girl, when a loud voice exclaimed "**QUIET!!**"

Professor Xavier, flanked by Logan, Mr. McCoy, and Ororo, stood on the platform above everyone else. They looked just as surprised as everyone else.

"Now, let's all calm down, and escort our visitors down to the hospital," Professor X said, looking and the, um, _visitors._

"I can carry some of them," Jean offered. She lifted her hand and several of the visitors, including the girl with Rogue's streak, rose into the air. Jean and Scott were both going to college at NYU, and were back for one of their rare vacations.

"_Ja,_ I can teleport a couple," Kurt teleported over to the group and grabbed the hands of two of them-including a girl with blue skin-and they were gone.

Piotr reached down and picked up two of the smaller ones into his arms. Ororo used the wind to lift the last boy into the air, and the group began to make their way out of the Danger Room and down the hallway.

Rogue numbly walked with everyone else. Somewhere down the hallway she realized Remy had grabbed her hand. Now, in any other situation, she would pull her hand out of his and give him a piece of her mind, but this certainly wasn't a normal situation. It wasn't everyday that a group of teenagers and preteens out of nowhere in their top secret training room.

The whole group crowded inside the little hospital. It was just luck that Dr. McCoy had installed several more rooms just last month.

There were a total of 12 of their visitors. They ranged from a slim, lanky older teenage boy to a little girl who looked part Asian, with what looked like angel wings on her back. All of them looked oddly familiar.

After all of the visitors were deposited on there own little hospital beds, Dr. McCoy ordered everyone out. "If you aren't the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Jean, or Scott, please go find somewhere else to annoy people!"

The New Recruits immediately began protesting that they were **not** annoying, but they, along with everyone else, filled out. Rogue, with Remy still attached to her, followed them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, Professor, do you have any idea who they are and how they got here?" Scott asked, looking at the new additions to the mansion.

Professor X sighed. "I caught a couple of thoughts from the girl," he motioned to the girl with the Rogue streak and Remy like eyes."But all I got was they are from a possible future, and that future isn't very pretty."

As he finished this thought, suddenly, the small Asian girl with the wings sat up.

"Wh-where am I?" She whispered, fear blossoming in her big bright blue eyes.

Jean rushed over to the little girl."Shhh. It's ok," She soothed her.

Logan observed the little girl. She was small, and looked about 7 or 8. Her hair was dark black, almost a purple color. Her skin was fair, and she had what almost looked like a _tattoo_ on the side of her face. Her facial features where almost angelic.

"What's you name?" Jean asked the girl, while running her fingers through her hair.

"Wh-Which one?" The girl wiped her eyes, as though trying to stop tears that weren't even there.

"The one everyone calls you," Jean said softly.

"Well, my name's Clarissa. Clarissa Worthington. But people call me Clary. And sometimes Baby Angel, when we're fighting the bad guys," the girl spoke quickly, but clearly.

Worthington.

Logan blinked. Was this girl related to Angel? He thought to the winged man, who was currently on a mission for the X-men. He was with one of the newest members to the X-men, Betsy Braddock, aka Psylocke. Who had dark purple hair... No, that would be just **too** strange.

Clary looked around the room. "Wha- what happened to everyone else?"

Hank stood up and walked over to her. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Clary's eyes suddenly brightened, and she shrieked, "Uncle Hank!"

She jumped at the blue furry man and hugged him.

Hank was clearly shocked, but simply hugged her back.

"Clary, sweetie, do you know any of us?" Jean asked, looking curious.

"Um, him" she pointed to Logan. "And him," she said pointing to Professor X. "And I kinda remember Aunt 'Ro," Clary added, glancing at Ororo.

Logan looked worried. How did she not remember Scooter or Jean? And why _remember_ Aunt 'Ro? This whole deal was kinda creeping him out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upstairs, everyone else was crowded into the rec room, trying to figure out what was going on. Bobby and Ray were arguing over which one of them were hotter as an adult, while Amara and Rahne giggled at them. Kitty was nervously biting her nails, and Jubilee was trying to start a betting pool over how many kids each of them had in the future. Rogue, meanwhile, was curled up in Remy's arms on the couch, trying to ignore everyone while he stroked her hair.

"HEY! EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" A shout came from the front of the room. Jamie was standing on the back of one of his multiples. Everyone quieted down.

"I think someone should go down there and spy on them," Jamie announced, turning on his puppy eyes.

"No WAY! Do you, like, want to have Danger Room sessions with Logan for life?" Kitty exclaimed.

Before another argument could start, Rogue untangled herself from Remy and said, "Ah'll do it."

"Really Rogue? That would be great!" Jamie beamed at her. Grr, she would do anything for that kid.

"And Remy'll come wit ya," Remy stated as he stood up beside her.

Before she could retort, he grabbed her hand and tugged her from the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the other furture travelers were beginning to awake.

The next one to wake was one of the teenage girls. She had long, dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She was unusually tall, Logan noted. She didn't look scared, just a little unnerved.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked, while the others continued to fuss over Clary.

"Jasmine, but when we're in battle, I go by Onyx Shadow," she said shyly.

Before Logan could say anything else, suddenly the boy next her awoke.

"What in bloody hell happened?" The boy exclaimed. He had spikey orange-red hair, and deep scarlet eyes. He looked bewildered.

"Chill, James! Everything's ok, we're where we're suppose to go and everything!" Jasmine hissed at the boy.

Logan glanced at the boy. There was only one person crazy enough to have hair like that- and only one person insane enough to _breed_ with him.

Logan rolled his eyes as Jasmine continued to whisper to the boy-James- and looked around the room. One of the younger kids was beginning to wake up as well.

Hank had noticed as well, and was making his way towards the little boy.

"Hello, there, young man. What's you name?" Hank asked kindly as he sat on the side of the boy's bed.

The boy looked a little older than Clary, and he looked Asian as well. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were brown.

"My name's Devon..but I'm also known as," he jumped up on the bed and shouted, "GUITAR HERO!" The boy then pretended to strum an invisible guitar.

A roll of shock ran through the room at the Devon's outburst. Logan groaned. Maybe this whole kids from the future thing was going to be harder than it even sounded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This elevator took way to long, Rogue decided. At every little noise or jolt, she jumped. So what, she was scared of getting caught. Logan could be a pretty scary guy.

And, of course, Remy wasn't unnerved at all. It must be all the jobs he'd done. Stupid thevin' Cajun.

Creak...

Rogue jumped at the sound of the doors opening. Remy smirked at her. She glared right back.

Before she left the elevator, she made sure her mental shields were pulled up. She didn't want a telepath getting a stray thought or anything.

The two of them sneaked the hallway, Rogue at Remy's heels. The door to the hospital was open, thank god. Rogue and Remy both preched down and listened...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The kids from the future (because Logan had no more doubts that was what they were) were continuing to wake up, one by one. And, of course, the younger ones had to wake up first.

After the boy known as "Guitar Hero", the next one awake was a little girl with snow white hair and tan skin. It was terribly obvious, at least to Logan, that she was 'Ro's daughter. He wondered who her father was.

This little girl was something, for sure. She never stopped talking!  
"My name is Summer, you know, like the season? Summer's my favorite season, too! Well, I like winter too, cause I love playing in snow. But then you can get sick, and then you can't play with anyone for awhile. So, maybe my favorite is summer! But spring's pretty nice, too.."

The girl talked so much she could challenge half-pint for the talkative award. Logan was just happy that his ears hadn't started bleeding yet.

She was pretty cute, though.

After Summer, the next one awake was the girl with blue skin. She had black hair, and big brown eyes. She blinked rapidly when Ororo walked up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hello, what's your name?" Ororo asked softly, looking at the girl.

"I'm Marissa," The girl replied, looking at the floor.

"It's nice to meet you," 'Ro shared a look with Jean, as if saying 'what do i do now?'

"You, too," Marissa whispered back. However, when she noticed Jean, her face lite up, as if she realised something she hadn't before.

Logan just blinked. Kids were so complicated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, Marissa's a pretty name," Rogue whispered dreamily.

"Shh, _piete. _Do't tink she's yours dough. Unless ya have someting goin' on wit de elf dat Remy did't know 'bout," Remy hissed back at her.

Rogue turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"How grow' up of ya, _chere." _That man really was going to drive her crazy one of these days.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mere seconds after Rogue and Remy's exchange, two more of the visitors sat up, wide awake.

One of them was a teenage girl, with long brown hair and green eyes. The other, a teenage boy, had dark auburn hair with-Logan inhaled quickly- _red-on-black_ eyes. They both looked around them and turned to each other and began speaking in rapid French.

"Ne croyez-vous nous la faites?" The girl whispered, her eyes darting around the room.

"Ouais, je veux dire qu'il semble que nous sommes au bon endroit, et il ya Jean et Scott. Nous devons être," The boy replied, looking much more confindent.

Logan had to bite his tongue not to tell them that he, as well as the telepaths, understood them perfectly. What was the point when he could have more fun this way?

"Je comprends parfaitement le français. Ainsi, tétons, il est inutile de parler si vous essayez de cacher quelque chose. Alors, que faites-vous des noms?"Logan told them, hoping he scared them into speaking English.

Nether of the teenagers looked scared, but they both obeyed.

"I'm Oliver," The boy said, giving a little bow (which was difficult, as he was in bed).

"And I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca," The girl answered Logan, rolling her eyes at the boy's antics.

"**_And _**we're twins," Oliver added, smirking in a terribly familiar way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rogue sat in front of the door, stunned.

She could she the two teenagers from her spot, and there was no doubting who their parents were. And the French speaking conformed it. And of course, there was the other girl with the white streak.

Rogue wasn't as shocked about the fact she had children with Remy, as she was shocked she had children at _all._

Did she really learn how to control her powers? How did she do it? She almost opened that door all of the way and demanded answers from the twins. But something stopped her. It was as someone wasn't letting her legs move. Like a telepath. But she was certain she had pulled up her mental shields.

She bit her lip in nervousness. Remy didn't look much better than she felt. His eyes were widened, and he seemed to be mumbling in French under his breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The red headed girl sat straight up in her bed. She started mumbling words like "death.....aunt...him..angel...fight...". She seemed to pull herself together, and glanced up. As her eyes met Jean's, a smile spread across her face.

"We made it! We made it!" the girl cheered, looking around the room. Her smile, if anything, had widened when she had seen Scott.

"Yah, Rach, we made it, " Marissa told her.

"With no help from you!" James complained, giving the girl a look.

"Sorry! I didn't expect my powers to react like that!" She exclaimed.

Logan raised his eyebrow. What_ were_ all of there powers? Did they all even have powers?

"So, kid, what are your powers?" Logan asked Rachel.

She seemed to be thinking about how to respond. "Um...well, let's just say I can tell you Rogue and Gambit are spying on you guys from the hallway."

Logan growled and sped towards the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Somewhere, far in the future, a man with a robotic arm stood in front of a room made of metal. A smile danced across his features.

They had done it. The kids had gotten there.

The kids would make everything right.

They just had too.

Or all hope was lost, forever.

* * *

A/N: Good, bad?

Just so everyone knows, here are the names of the kids from the future:

Clarissa, Jasmine, James, Devon, Summer, Marissa, Oliver, Rebecca (or just Becca), and Rachel. There are three more who will be introduced next chapter. If anyone cares to guess, I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone who can get both parents for one of the kids. And a whole virtual cake for anyone who guesses them all right! ( And I hope some of them are fairly obvious)

Translations: I used google translation for the French. If anyone knows of a better site, please share!

Ne croyez-vous nous la faites- Do you think we are in the right place?

"Ouais, je veux dire qu'il semble que nous sommes au bon endroit, et il ya Jean et Scott. Nous devons être-Yeah, I mean it seems we're in the right place, and there's Jean and Scott. We must be.

Je comprends parfaitement le français. Ainsi, tétons, il est inutile de parler si vous essayez de cacher quelque chose. Alors, que faites-vous des noms?-I understand perfect French. So, bubs, there is no point of speaking it if you are trying to hide anything. So, what are your names?

Next chapter: We meet the rest of the future kids, and learn about their powers and the problems they face.

(And if anyone thinks this chapter's a little long, just tell me and I'll split it into half, or something.


	3. I feel bad for that tree

A/N: Here's part three! I'm introducing the powers with all the detail I can, but if anyone wants more information, check my profile, or pm me. THANK YOU so much for the lovely reviews!!! They make me want to write more! Also, thanks to everyone who added the story to their favorites/ or alerts.

Summary: Two years after Apocalypse's defeat, the X-men are at a time of peace. But, like all, good things, it doesn't last. Will the X-men be able to overcome their next challenge, or will the future turn to hell?

Rating: T

Characters: Everyone I can possibly think of from the X-men Universe, and OCs.

Pairings: If I say, I might give away too much..

* * *

Logan, with his claws extended, leaped out of the medical room. His face was twisted into the meanest glare Rogue had seem from him sense Gambit had first joined the X-men.

"Logan, Logan, Ah'm sorry! We were just wonderin' what was goin' on!" Rogue exclaimed, trying to avoid the claws.

"_Oui,_ Mr. Wolverine. Remy and Roguey w're just list'n," Remy backed her up, looking much more confident than she felt.

"Fine. But I want both of ya up early tomorrow- for **extra** Danger Room time," Logan growled at them, retracting his claws.

He turned around and walked back inside the room, Rogue and Remy at his tail.

Rogue was shocked at the amount of people stuffed in the once so tiny room. It looked like it had tripled in size since she had been in here when her powers had gone ballistic. When her eyes crossed the eyes of the green eyed girl, her hand unconsciously grabbed Remy. Rogue couldn't help it; it was like a reflex.

Rogue followed Logan (dragging Remy with her) across the room to the far wall. She leaned against it.

The future kids were almost all awake now, except for three of the older teenagers.

That didn't last long, though.

The next one awake was tall, slim, with a mope of brown hair on his head. He had blue eyes the color of the sky on a sunny day.

But he wasn't nearly as pleasant as such a day.

The moment he sat up and saw Scott, he shouted "YOU!" and raised his hand, and Scott lifted up as well.

The whole room reacted. Jean shouted, Logan started towards the boy, and the red head-Rachel- tried to talk to him.

"Nathan, chill! We're not in our time, nothing's wrong!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry," Nathan muttered, blushing as dropped Scott on the ground.

Rogue glanced at Remy, realizing he had the same thoughts she did. _Why_ was Nathan afraid of Scott in the first place?

Meanwhile, during the argument, the other teenage boy had woken up. This one was rather short, with tanned skin, and black hair with what looked like white tips. He looked incredibly confused.

Ororo sat down at the end of his bed. When he saw her, he exclaimed, "Mo-Ma-Ma'am!"

'Ro was slightly confused, but just went with it. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked looking into the boy's dark brown eyes.

"Jason, Jason Ho- um, yeah. Jason," the boy stuttered, suddenly looking nervous.

The room became filled suddenly with talking, and 'Ro realized the last girl must of woken up.

The girl's auburn hair was hanging messily around her shoulders.

She was staring at Remy with a mixture of shock and relief. She sat there for several moments, until Clary flew over to her and shrieked in happiness, "ANGEL!!"

The little girl threw herself at the older girl, and she- Angel, caught her, laughing. "Easy dere, _piete_," Angel reprimanded.

Angel gently placed Clary off her lap and onto the bed she was sitting on. She stood up and smoothed down her uniform. Something Rogue _always_ did.

She then glanced at the other time travelers. After receiving a nod from both Nathan and Jason, she walked towards the professor. The room quickly quieted.

She took a deep breath. "'Ello Professor Xavier. Ah'm Angel- Angel LaBeau, and w're"-she motioned around the room- "from de fut'ure," the room was completely silent, until a bang was heard when Rogue's unconscious form hit the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bright light shined through Rogue's closed eyes.

She could faintly hear someone calling her name. "Rogue...._ chere.._ wake up...."

Swamp Rat...Rogue forced her eyes open, immediately squinting away from the bright light. Jean, Scott, and Ororo were standing above her, looking worried. Remy was kneeled down next to her, and Logan was on the other side.

"You okay, Stripes?" Logan asked, peering into her face.

Rogue nodded, and joked, "Yah, Ah'm fahne, ya know, with mah hard head." Then, she accepted Remy's hand as he pulled her up.

The room was empty except for the crowd of people around her. She turned to Remy and asked, "Where did eve'yone go?"

"Up'tairs, to de Prof's office. Dey're waitin for us," Remy told her. The two of them followed the others out of the room and up the elevator to the Professor's office.

Jean knocked twice on the door and opened it. The room was full of everyone in the mansion; X-men, New Recruits, and future travelers alike were all squished inside the room. The professor was seated behind his desk, and the future children were sitting in chairs in front of it.

Xavier immediately saw them and called "Quiet!" out to the other students.

Silence washed over the room. "Now," Professor Xavier said, " Why don't all of our visitors tell us about their name and powers?"

Angel glanced over at Nathan. A look passed between them, and Angel sighed. "Alrigh', Alrigh', we'll tell ya. Clary? Ya start."

Clary jumped into the air, flapping her wings. "My name's Clarissa Worthington. When we're fighting, I go by Baby Angel. I'm 9." Her age (which looked younger) shocked many. "My powers are my wings," Clary finished, speaking the last statement rather obviously.

"And she has a little, um, what do you call it, mind control?" Rachel added, thinking.

Chatter broke out right after that.

"Is that tattoo thingy real?" Jubilee wondered.

"Who are you parents? Are they dead?" Bobby asked bluntly.

"Bobby!" Jean reprimanded.

"No, it's ok. My parents are Warren Worthington & Besty Bra-, Br- Brad-" Clary stuttered. "Braddock," Angel finished for her.

"Yeah, that!" Clary exclaimed.

Rogue looked at the little girl. She certainly did look like her father. Angelic features, beautiful blue eyes, and those wings! She had her mother in her, as well. She looked slightly Asian, and there was her dark hair.

The room quieted again as Clary sat back down and Devon stood up on his chair. Everyone was curious over his parents as well.

"I'm Devon-Devon Drake," A sharp intake of breath came from Bobby's direction. "I'm 10, I go by Guitar Hero, and I have control over sound. And my parents are Bobby Drake, and Jubilation Lee."

Jubilee shrieked in surprise. She and Bobby were just _friends,_ for crying out loud! There was no way they would ever have a kid together, or get married. Jubilee shuddered. The idea totally freaked her out.

She looked back at Bobby though. Maybe, from a certain angle, he didn't look half bad. Maybe.

Devon sat back down (not very graceful though) and Summer stood up. She had a bright smile on her little face. She had a smile like Jamie's. It just looked impossible to resist.

Summer took a deep breath and started to talk. "I'm Summer, Summer Monroe. Or Howlett. I really don't know which, because my dad found out what his real name was when I was 3, so I really don't know what to go by. Anyway, I'm 10, like Devon. When we're fighting, my name is Animale, which means animal in Italian. Pretty cool, because my power controls animals. I can talk to them, and make them listen to me."

Rogue blinked. This girl talked **alot**. And trust her, she had shared a room with Kitty. She knew what a lot was.

And Summer wasn't finished yet. "And my mom's name is Ororo Monroe, and my dad's name is James Howlett. But now, he goes by Logan."

One second later, and Logan was halfway sprinting to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daughter?!? Him? With 'Ro?!?

Logan angrily sliced at a tree.

Sure, he loved 'Ro. As a **friend**, nothing more. Well, maybe. But he wasn't going to risk hurting her in any way.

That's what happened to people who got close him. They got hurt.

"Logan?" a voice called from above him. Ororo.

He thought about running, but glanced up instead.

The beautiful weather goddess was hovering above the trees. Her eyes met his, full of worry and concern.

She landed gracefully next to him.

"Logan, what is the matter?" Ororo asked, placing her hand on his arm.

Logan went straight to the point. "Kids, 'Ro?! What if I hurt you, or somethin'?"

"Logan," Ororo began softly."I have full belief you will never hurt me. And you know why?"

Before Logan could answer, she continued. "Because you are my **friend.** And I believe you will take care of me and keep me safe. That does not mean keeping yourself away."

Logan was speechless. She really believed in him that much? He let Ororo lead him back inside, to the others, but he knew this conversation was far from over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Logan and Ororo finally came back into the room, the introductions started right back up from where they ended.

Summer had sat down, with tear tracks on her face. She looked miserable, like she had completely messed up with her parents.

Rogue wanted to go over there and hug her, but Marissa was already standing up and getting ready to talk.

Marissa nervously cleared her throat and began to talk. "My name is Marissa Wagner,"-that was obvious-" and I'm 11. My powers are, um, time travel. I was the one who got us here," there was more muttering at that. Professor Xavier asked her, " So, it is like you transport through time?"

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, it's exactly like that. Oh, and I go by traveler during fights and my parents are Kurt and Amanda Wanger."

It was obvious how pleased Kurt was with this. His face broke into a giant smile.

Marissa blushed from the way he smiled at her, and sat back down. She poked one of the other girls, and she stood up.

Rebecca.

Oliver stood up next to her.

"Ah'm Rebecca LaBeau, and dis is my twin, Oliver. W're 14," Rebecca took over. She kept pushing her hair behind her ears, in nervousness.

"M' power is empathy. Ah can sense feelin's and con'rol dem, and Ah go by Blackjack," Oliver informed everyone.

"An' my power is illuions. My illusions can t'ick people and make dem see what is't really dere. And Ah can heal people, put ener'y into dem. It has to do wit' the excess ener'y inside me. I go b' Dream," Becca explained.

"And we give you t'ree guess to who are pa'ents be, and de first two do't count," Oliver finished for her. They seemed to talk this way a lot of the time.

"Oh! I wanna guess!" Kitty exclaimed. "They're, like, Rogue and Remy, right?"

Neither of the twins seemed to think that needed a response. Both of them do look incredibly like us, Rogue realized.

Before the twins sat down, Rogue asked, "How do Ah control mah powers?"

The twins glanced at each other, and then at Angel. The older girl shock her head, just a little.

Becca sighed. "We can' tell ya yet. Maybe later, but no' now."

Rogue felt a wave of disappointment rush through her. It did feel good though, to know she would get control, someday.

The next person up was Rachel. It didn't take a genius to realize she was Cyke and Jean's daughter; she looked just like Jean, but was slim like Scott.

"I'm Rachel Summers, and I'm 14 like the twins. My codename is Marvel Girl, and I'm a telepath," Rachel stated.

"And how did your powers disrupt your journey here?" The Professor inquired.

" My powers just overacted a little. That's why we were knocked out. My thoughts accidentally controlled everyone else's," Rachel explained.

"And, just in case no one could figure it out, my parents are Scott and Jean," Rachel added, looking around the room.

"Really? They are?" Ray asked looking confused. Danielle Moonstar hit her forehead in desperation. Everyone else just ignored him.

"And, Nathan, I think you should go next," Rachel hissed, looking across the room at the brunette boy.

Nathan groaned, but stood up anyway.

"I'm Nathan Summers, and I'm 18. I'm the oldest out of our little group here. Rach is my little sis, too. My powers are that I'm telekinetic, and I can, sorta, control computers. My codename is Cable," Nathan finished, looking around the room, as if daring anyone to laugh at his codename.

Rogue rolled her eyes; Nathan was just like his father.

Nathan sat back down in his chair, and James stood.

He smiled at everyone and waved.

Rogue heard Remy snort softly. "What?" she asked.

"Not'ing," he whispered back. "Just Johnny-boy does de same t'ing."

"I'm James Allerdyce, otherwise known as Element. And shockingly enough, I have control over the elements! I'm 15, and my parents are St. John Allerdyce and Wanda Maximoff," James told the crowd, continuing to smile broadly.

And that, muttering started. "You mean Mags is your Gramps?" Tabby asked, snorting.

"Yeah, and he's your-"before John could finish, Jasmine clamped her hand on his mouth.

"Ok, now James, sit down. It's my turn," Jasmine hissed at him. Looking sadden, James walked back over to his seat.

Rogue shock her head. This boy was just like his father.

Jasmine stood up then. She took a deep breath and started to talk. "I'm Jasmine Rasputin. I'm 15, too. I have two powers, I can turn invisible, and I'm pretty invincible. My codename is Onyx Shadow, but most of the time it's just Shadow. Oh, and my parents are Piotr Rasputin and Kitty Pryde," the tall girl finished, looking nervously over at the pair.

Kitty was blushing, and Piotr didn't look any better. But they were holding hands, Rogue noted, so that had to be a good sign. It was just a good thing that the future kids arrived after they started dating, or Piotr might have never asked Kitty out.

Jasmine had relaxed after she saw neither of her parents were going to make a break for the door, and sat down.

Jason stood up next. Rogue saw Logan tense up out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm Jason Monroe. I'm 17. My powers are these-" he popped 6 bone claws out of his knuckles-"and I have a healing power. And when I'm angry"-"Which is most of the time," muttered Nathan-"I cause lighting bolts. My codename is Mr. Claws," Laughter danced across the room. Jason growled and turned and glared at Angel.

The girl just smiled sweetly at him and said, "Ah was 4, Jace. Ah did't t'ink de nickname would _stick._"

Jason growled at her again, and then continued. "Summer's my little sister, and Ororo and Logan are my parents, too."

Logan tensed up, again, but didn't run. It might have had something to do with the grip 'Ro had on his hand.

Jason sat down, and Angel stood up. She was the last one.

She sighed, looking around the room with sad eyes.

"M' life- it's de most complicated t'ing you'll ever git from a 16-ye'r old. But I'll jus' go wit' de basics right now. Ah'm Angel LaBeau. Ah'm 16. Mah codename is Angel Eyes- foa mah eyes. Mah main power is kinetic ener'y-chargin' t'ings. Ah guess Ah'm kinda our leader. Mah parents be Remy Labeau and Rogue. De twins are my siblin's," Angel finished.

Complicated life? Courisity filled Rogue and she had a hundred questions to ask Angel.

But before she could say anything, Professor Xavier began to talk. "Alright everyone, I think we should we should head off to bed." Everyone immediately began protesting. Rogue glanced at the nearest clock. It was quarter to eleven, and half of the New Recruits had school tomorrow.

"We'll finish the story telling tommorow," The Professor said, and everyone slowly headed off for bed. The future kids were shown to the guest rooms, and Rouge dragged Remy with her to her room. They needed to talk about this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man with the mechanical arm walked down a hallway. He passed many people that were rather strange looking; the largest man you might ever see in your life, a woman with claws in her hands, and a tall, white haired man who clearly shouldn't have have hair that white yet.

The man turned down the hallway and saw another man, who didn't look a day older than 35. "Logan!" he called to man.

The man had worn eyes that looked like they had way too much over his lifetime. "Yah, bub, what is it?"

"They made it." The man replied, holding his breath for Logan's reaction.

Logan smiled. "Good. Now they can fix this shit hole we call a world. And maybe save some lives in the process."

"They can, and they will."

* * *

A/N: Wow long chapter!! This one was necessary for understanding everyone and their personalities and such.

My profile will have everyone's information too. Just in case anyone wants to read it.

Next chapter we shall focus on the impact to everyone with seeing their future kids, and stuff like that.

:)


	4. Late Night Discussions

A/N: Here's chapter 4!!!! I'm so, so, sorry for the delay! My life has been a little hectic as of late, with high school being a pain as usual. Add playing a sport, and I have barely have time to myself! In October, I might find more time to write.

Summary: Two years after Apocalypse's defeat, the X-men are at a time of peace. But, like all, good things, it doesn't last. Will the X-men be able to overcome their next challenge, or will the future turn to hell?

Rating: T

Characters: Everyone I can possibly think of from the X-men Universe, and OCs.

Pairings: If I say, I might give away too much..

* * *

Her room was dark, except for the dim light coming from a lamp in the corner. Her room is somewhere between lived in and messy. The floor was covered in clothes; pants, shoes, skirts, gloves. The door to her balcony was shut and locked; the desk next to it had CDs and books piled on it.

Remy loved Rogue's room. It suited her perfectly; the feel of the room was completely her.

The girl in question was currently pacing in front of him, while he sat on her bed.

"So, do ya think they were tellin' the truth?" Rogue asked, pausing to glance at him.

"'Bout which part? De future part, or de kids part?" Remy inquired, cocking his eyebrow at her.

Rogue sighed, and continued to pace.

"Or de control of you'r' powers?" Remy tried again, his face softening.

Was that all his Roguey was worried about? Her powers? Remy rolled his eyes.

Somethings never change.

Rogue sighed and took a step towards Remy. " Ah, Ah don't know, Ah guess Ah think everythang would be alriaght if Ah just got control. Ah mean, good things happened, raight? Angel, Becca, and Oliver are alive, so that's one good thang," Rogue finished, blinking back tears.

"Hey," Remy said softly. "Come 'ere, _chere._" Remy stood up, and as soon as he did, Rogue fell into his arms. He carefully wrapped his around her, and then tucked her under his chin.

"It'll be okay, _chere._ If Ah have m' Roguey, and if you have me, Ah t'ink we'll be okay," Remy whispered into her hair, trying to soothe her.

Rogue sniffled, and looked up at him, and smiled tightly.

"And Ah'll always have ya, raght Remy?"

"Always, Rogue, always."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kitty nervously walked back to her room with Piotr.

She couldn't believe that they were going to get married! It was so exciting!  
But what if Jasmine showing up changed Piotr's mind? What if he didn't want her anymore?

Kitty had never been so happy to be at her room.

"Good night, _Kataya," _Piotr said softly.

"Night Pete," Kitty replied nervously.

She reached to open the door, when Piotr suddenly reached for her and pulled her lips to his.

He tasted like coffee, and the cake they had after lunch today, and something else, warm and spicy.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but Piotr still pulled away to early.

"Night," Kitty tittered, sliding inside her room.

She grinned. That was the best kiss of her life.

Pete wasn't going to change their relationship because of the teenage daughter they have in the future showed up today.

Kitty walk-skipped over to her bed and plopped down on it, still grinning broadly.

Maybe this could all turn out alright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Jean and Scott slowly walked to their guest room, hand in hand. When they had both gone off to NYU, their rooms had been given away to others. So, they had to sleep in a guest room, all the way at the end of the hall.

Both of them were quiet, mulling over what they had heard. They had two children in the future- in a future were everything was ruined. But how? Jean knew they would probably find this out soon.

As they reached their door, Scott let go of her hand and opened the door. The two of the slid into the room. They had only gotten back this morning; their suitcases were still packed, on the bed.

Scott sighed at sat on the foot of the bed, looking stressed out.

"Hey, don't worry Scott. It's all going to turn out ok, we can change things now," Jean said softly, walking over to him and sitting down.

A single tear mark ran down Scott's face, and he whispered hoarsely, " Why is Nathan afraid of me? Wha- what did I do that was so bad?"

"I don't know, but Scott, you have to remember that it isn't you. It's just one possibility of you. It's not **your** fault," Jean told him, reaching up and stroking his hair.

Scott sighed and wiped the tear mark away. "Yeah, I guess."

Jean smiled slightly, and stood up. "Come on, let's get ready for bed,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, in the Professor's office, the adults sat around, discussion the future.

The Professor was still behind his desk, and Hank and 'Ro were sitting in front of it. Logan was leaning against a bookcase, much to Charles's displeasure, examining his claws.

"Charles, do you have any idea what might have caused this whole change in history?" Hank inquired, peering at the professor.

Charles sighed. "Hank, my friend, I have bits and pieces. I don't want to pry into any of their minds. I believe they will tell us, soon. But what I did pick up involves the human reaction to mutants- that was from Marissa- and images of Mesmero and Jean from Nathan. Almost everyone else had their thoughts controlled very well," Charles explained.

Ororo sighed and ran a hand through her hair. " That does not help at all! We need to ask what happened as soon as we can."

Charles shock his head and said, " I don't want them to feel rushed. I want them to feel like they want to tell us, or they might leave something out."

Logan rubbed his claws together. He stood up straight and looked Charles in the eye. "Charles, those kids are war-worn. They've been through a lot. Especially Mini-Stripes. She just has that look in her eye. She's been through a lot, Charles, even more then the others," Logan stated.

"I know, Logan. I'm just worried that in the end, will won't be able to help them."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Right outside the doorway, Jubilee snuck down the hallway.

She had changed out of her normal clothes- t-shirt, jeans, and the yellow jacket- for something a little more comfy. She had on a tank top-yellow, of course- and a pair of gray sweats.

Jubilee paused outside of her destination, the rec room. Did she really want to go in that room, with Bobby in there? She hestitated, and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look somewhat pretty.

Jubilee bit her lip, and opened the door as slowly as she could. The rec room was filled with all of the New Recriuts, along with Allison Dazzler, Paige Guthrie- yes, Sam's sister-, and Dani.

"Jubs!" Rahne called from the circle everyone was sitting in. "Come sit by meh!" The Scottish girl insisted. Jubilee walked as calmly as she could over to Rahne, and sat down next to her. And, magically, Bobby was on her other side. Jubilee turned bright red.

"Hey, Jubilee, you alright?" Bobby asked her softly. Jubilee blinked. Obviously, Bobby wasn't going to let the kid they had in the future come in the middle of their friendship.

"Yeah, Bobby don't worry. I'm fine," Jubilee told him, flashing him her sweetest smile.

"Alright, alright; everyone quiet down!" Ray called around the room.

The teenagers all grew silent, and Ray stood up.

"Okay, then all of you must know why we are here today," Ray started, but before he could finish, Jamie jumped in.

"To make a list of the concerns of the New Recruits that may not be addressed by the other team members," the youngest boy recited from memory.

Ray seemed pleased that someone actually listened to him, and he cleared his throat before saying anything else.

"Alright then, thank you Jamie. Now, what are some concerns we have?"

Everyone immediately started talking at once.

"Whose married?"

"How many kids do I have?"

"Am I still alive?"

"What's Devon's middle name?"

Everyone turned to Bobby at the last question. The boy from Boston blushed. "I just want to know!"

Ray turned to Dani, who had out a piece of paper, and was rapidly scribbling in between the lines.

A couple of minutes and several questions later, Dani put down her pen, and shook out her hand. "Cramp," she explained to Ray, who was giving her an odd look.

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled the list out of her hand. "We'll ask our questions tomorrow. Don't tell any of the adults, though. They'll try to stop us for sure,"

The other New Recruits agreed, and they began to leave, one by one, back to their rooms. Booby and Jubilee waited until they were the only two left before they started to talk.

"You sure you're alright?" Bobby asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I was just worried about seeing you after the whole Devon thing," Jubilee muttered.

"Don't worry about that! We'll worry about it later, when it happens," Bobby decided. He reached for Jubilee's hand, and walked her to her room.

She was still on Cloud 9 from when he said when, not if.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not very far from that exchange, Logan and Ororo stood in front of her doorway.

Her eyes were on the ground, watching his black boots, while his were above her hair, just glimpsing her white locks.

"Logan," Ororo said softly. "Look at me."

He lowered his eyes and forced them to meet hers.

"Yeah, 'Ro?"

"Never believe you would hurt me. I trust you to much for that," Ororo told him laying her hand on his cheek.

Logan grunted, and replied, "Sure 'Ro,"

The weather goddess reached her face towards his, and gently layed a kiss on his cheek.

She pulled away just as quickly as it had happened, and Logan was left standing in front of her door, his hand on his cheek, his eyes full of surprise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shadows cast across Rogue's floor, giving the otherwise dark room some light.

Remy was laying out on Rogue's bed, with said girl tucked under his shoulder, half-asleep.

He glanced down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful, especailly without all of the goth makeup.

"Remy?" Rogue whispered.

"_Oui?"_ Remy replied softly.

"Do ya think everythin' will be alraight?"

Remy didn't even hesitate. " It'll be, _chere._ You'll make sure, won't ya?"

When Rogue didn't reply, Remy glanced back down and releised she was asleep.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, and then drifted off himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Very far away from Logan, a tall, cloaked man kneeled before a man on a throne.

"Death, any news on the time traveling one?" Apocalypse inqired.

" Yes. They have escaped, back to the past, to fix it all," Death informed his master, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Then we must strike soon. We still have our secret weapon, after all," Apocalypse had pleased look on his face. He had waited all these years, just for this.

And deep below Apocalypse's throne room, a woman with two odd colored streaks of hair shivered in her prison cell.

Her time was running out.

* * *

More soon, I promise!

Thank you all again for the reviews! They make my day.

Just so everyone knows, the last section in each chapter takes palace in the future, I just wanted to be sure everyone knows.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE! Oc infromation

To everyone out there, I'm so sorry I haven't updated!

I'm going to finish this story, I promise.(:

Here's the infromation for all of the OCs.

I keep meaning to put it up, so here it is!

* * *

.''.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'Clarissa Worthington: Aka Baby Angel'..'.'.'.'.'.'

Age:9

Powers: flight with angel wings, slight telepathic powers.

Personalitly: Angel is incredibly sweet. She has had a hard 9 years of her life, and she misses being with her parents everyday. She is close to Angel because she always keeps her safe, and she loves that.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.Devon Drake: aka Guitar Hero''.'.'.'.'.'.''.'..'''.'.'.'.

Age:10

Powers: Ability to contol sound waves and knock people out with them. He can also change the meaning of what people hear.

Personality: The most hyper little boy you can ever meet. Devon loves playing pranks, much to his teammate's horror. He loves when they get to fight, because that's the only time Angel will allow him to use his powers full blast.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Summer Monroe/Howlett: aka Animale'''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Age:10

Powers: Ability to understand, communicate, and control animals.

Personality: She is a bowl of bright sunshine. Summer always looks on the bright side of things. She loves to talk. The more nervous, excited, or scared she is, the more she talks. She misses her family being all together, the way they were before the war. But they will never be that way again.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.Marissa Wagner: aka Traveler'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Age:11

Powers: Ability to travel through time. Transports to the direct spot she was at before. Incredibly tiring to transport more than 5 people without the aid of a traveling machine. Can stop time as well.

Personality: Marissa is sweet, but easily annoyed. She is very close to her cousin, Becca. Once, she stopped time for a whole week and couldn't undo it. Scared she'll stop time and never be able to start it again.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Rebecca 'Becca' LaBeau: aka Dream.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Age:14

Powers: Can create illusions with her mind. The illusions are so real they can be a set of stairs that could really be walked up. Also, can heal others with the excess energy inside her. Becca got this energy from her mother, who got it when absorbing people.

Personality: The younger of the twins, Becca is the less flashy one. She is, unlike her siblings, not a flirt, but has a large crush on one of the members of the team. Becca is also mothering, and lives in fear that one of the youngest three will get hurt.

'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.Oliver LaBeau: aka Blackjack.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Age:14

Powers: Empath. He can sense the feelings of others and manipulate them to his advantage. Also able to 'charm'. Oliver can also fly.

Personality: Oliver is the older of the twins, and also like his father. He is a big time flirt, but has an um, interesting relationship with Rachel Summers. Oliver also loves playing cards, and he does it to relieve stress. Cannot wait until the war is over.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''Rachel Summers: aka Marvel Girl.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Age:14

Powers: Powerful telepath. Uses telepathy based on the Phoenix.

Personality: Rachel has many leader qualities, but she a has a great fear of messing up. Rachel also is pretty uptight, and she's afraid when things don;t go according to plan. She thinks Oliver is the biggest idiot she's ever met, but she has a soft spot with him.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' Jasmine Rasputin: aka Onyx Shadow.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'

Age:15

Powers: Can turn invisible. Also, is invincible to injuries.

Personality: Jasmine is terribly shy when you first meet her. After you get to know her, she's much more open. She idolizes her father. She loathes the color pink(thanks to her mother) and likes blue much better. She and James have been friends forever, even before his parents joined the X-men. She secretly hopes they'll become more than friends.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''James Allerdyce aka: Element.'.''.'.'.''..'.'.'

Age:15

Powers: Has control over the elements. His favorite is water.

Personality: James is an interesting person. He has an great fear of penguins. But whenever anyone is down, he's always there to cheer them up. And whenever he goes a little to far out there, his best friend, Jasmine, is always there to help him. He loves her for that. He also thanks god everyday that his father didn't marry his aunt. He would be even more messed up if he did!

can't tell you yet!

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' Angel LaBeau: aka Angel Eyes.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.

Age:16

Powers: Kinetic charging objects.

Personality: Angel has the strangest desire to run every time their team enters a battle. She flees by instinct. But she never can. She has to stay and keep everyone else safe. Angel misses her father so much it hurts. She is a flirt naturally, and that drives Jason crazy. She is the most grown-up 16 year old you'll ever meet, but is at the same time the most immature 16 year old. Her personality reflects the times she grew up in. ( I will add more for Angel as the story continues)

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Jason Monroe/Howlett: aka Mr. Claws.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Age:17

Powers: 6 bone claws that come out of his knuckles. Healing ability. When he's angry, the weather reacts.

Personality: Jason loves his music the way his mother loved her plants. He is determinded to change history so he will get more acess to music. Jason is easily embarrassed, and easily angered. He loves Angel. He has tol her many times, but doesn't think they will ever get anywhere.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Nathan Summers: aka Cable';'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Age: 18

Powers: Telekinetic, also has control over computers. Can talk to them.

Personality: Nathan could have been the leader of the team. He should have been. But one thing that happened when he was 9 changed all of that. He always has to remind Angel of things she has to do. Nathan is also a tech freak. He is in control of all of the technolgy. He's a neat freak too, to everyone's horror. If Nathan could change one thing in his life, it would be sneaking onto the blackbird to the mission that changed everything.


End file.
